HxR
by DareSheDevil
Summary: When you move to the island of Berk, you don't expect the life you get. Dragons, friends, enemies... And him. Well, you certainly didn't expect to fall for him. Hiccup x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whips at your hair as you and your family sail for Berk. You said that you were excited for all the new people and the village, but really you meant the dragons. On your old island home, there were none.

You dock the boat, jumping off before you have properly docked. You see a buff looking man with a red beard walking down to the harbour to meet your parents.

"I am Stoick, chief of the tribe. You must be the new family that have moved to Berk." He says. Chief of tribe. You want to make a good impression.

"Hello, my name is (m/n), and this is my husband, (f/n). This here is my daughter -" You cut her off, wanting to introduce yourself.

"(f/n). (f/n) (l/n). It is a pleasure to meet you, chief." You say.

"Nice to meet you. My son, Hiccup, is about the same age as you. If you want a try at dragon riding, I could get him to let you in Berk Dragon Acadmy." Stoick says to you.

"Oh, that would be brilliant." You reply eagerly.

"Something tells me that you are more excited for the dragons than the people, aren't you?" You father says to you.

"Well, I am excited for the people, just that... Yeah. I am more excited for dragons." You admit. A shadow suddenly sweeps over your family and Stoick.

"And that was Hiccup on his dragon, Toothless. Named because when they first meet Toothless had retracted his teeth," Stoick pauses. "I am proud of Hiccup. If it wasn't for him showing us that dragons are kind creatures, we would still be killing them. Well, it was good meeting new tribe members. I will see if you can join the Berk Dragon Academy, (f/n)."

"Thank you, Chief." You say, and Stoick walks off. You are finally going to learn to ride dragons.

The next day to awaken to the sound of some high pitched explosion. You run outside and see a black dragon flying around in the sky shooting balls of blue fire.

The dragon lands and the rider gets off. A boy with brown hair, and is definitely not as big as the other boys.

"Nice job, bud. Hey, where are you going?" The boy says as the dragon runs up to you. You let out a small gasp, and the boy pulls back the dragon.

"Sorry about that. I haven't seen you around before. I'm Hiccup, and this is my dragon, Toothless." The boy, Hiccup, tells you.

"My name is (f/n). Nice to meet you." You say.

"Oh, my dad told me about you being the new student. Want a tour if the island?" Hiccup asks you. You agree quickly, and you both get on Toothless.

"The view from here is amazing!" You exclaim, looking at the sleeping village of Berk.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Hiccup tells you, and he makes Toothless fly higher and higher, until you reach the clouds.

You gasp at the sight of the sun, and you can't help but touch the clouds.

"Wow." Is all you are able to say.

"So, you want to learn how to fly a dragon?" Hiccup asks you.

"More than anything." You reply.

"Well, you'll need a dragon. I'll show you the different types." He tells you, and you begin your descent to an arena that a bunch of people and dragons are inside.

You land and get off, looking at each dragon.

"They're awesome." You whisper.

"Today we have a new member of the Berk Dragon Academy, (f/n)." Hiccup tells the others.

The other's introduce themselves and their dragons to you, but you can't help but feel a little wary of the Astrid girl.

"So you're going to choose a dragon, huh?" She asks you.

"Yes. I am." You say determinedly.

* * *

Ok, so here is the deal. If you liked it, and want more, please tell me! I don't know if I will continue this. Any comments about this are welcome. Even flames. Actually, I would prefer if there are not flames. Anyway, please say if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid keeps glaring at you through out the day. Since you don't have a dragon yet, you watch the others. Hiccup said that it should help you choose a type of dragon.

"I can't help but feel that Astird doesn't like me." You sigh, walking back to your house with Hiccup, since they are on the same road.

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't really trust newcomers because of an incident a few months back." Hiccup says. You frown.

"What happened?" You ask, full of curiosity.

"This girl, Heather, washed up on one of the beaches. She was working with Alvin the Treacherous, but only because he had her parents. In the end, we all became friends... Well, we mighta, kinda made Alvin really mad." Hiccup tells you, and you chuckle.

"Well, thanks for showing me around. See you tomorrow. I should have made my choice by then." You say, smiling. Hiccup says goodbye, and walks away.

You jog up the stairs into your room, and gaze out at the sun setting on the ocean horizon. You didn't have anything like this back at the Bog Burglar Island. As the tribe name suggests, that place was a bog.

That night, you can't seem to fall asleep. You pull on your boots, creep downstairs and out the door. You glance around, and remember Hiccup's story. '_This girl, Heather, washed up on one of the beaches. She was working with Alvin the Treacherous_'. If Astid caught you wandering around at night, the blonde Viking would rat you out for sure. You quickly tie your (h/c) up with a piece of string, your (e/c) eyes darting around, seeming brighter in the dark of the night.

You see a forest, and decide to explore there. You follow a rough path, and come across a burnt, knocked over tree. Excited, you start running, stumbling over rocks.

You skid to a stop as the ground seems to drop down and disappear. You glance over the edge, your side fringe covering your sparkling eyes. A large, enclosed area with a lake, a couple of trees, boulders, and... And a _something_ moaning. A large dark figure runs around in circles, and two large terquoise eyes look up and stare at you.

"Toothless?" You whisper. But it can't be, you think... Toothless has green eyes.


End file.
